My Valentine
by Jolie en Rose
Summary: Sometimes a perfect Valnetine's Day doesn't have to be at a dimmly lit restaurant. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.**

Today is Valentine's Day...our anniversary. I can't wait to see him, my one true love. I looked everywhere to find the PERFECT dress, a red satin Herve bandage dress. Plus these shoes are really high and spiky, but no matter. I'm not walking very far. We never really have to walk on Valentine's if you catch my drift. Oh I just can't wait to see him again, it's been a while. I've been busy, but he's been on my mind, no doubt. I just wish my flatiron wouldn't give out on me so frequently...I need to look PERFECT for him.

I first met Derrick when we were only twelve years old...we were a real pair the two of us. While everybody else our age was running around being stupid, we started a little adult romance. See, I'd developed physically very early, and he developed mentally very early, not to mention his octopus hands. He was such a little sneak.

I was really sad when we discovered the Harringtons were moving to the other side of town, meaning they weren't just taking him from me for a little while, any hopes of a high school reunion were squashed. I was heartbroken. Nevertheless we emailed and even wrote regular letters to each other. It was actually very adorable; I'd always use scented stationary and draw a little crest of my initials AR on the top. We'd even perfected a little symbol interlocking the AR and DH. Yeah, and we'd see each other every now and again, but the sweetness really only lasted until freshman year.

While I was holed up in a stuffy all-girls academy, my Derrick was off in some lenient public school that included many mixers and free periods with ill-guarded staircases. We never "split up" but we sort of lost touch. I was pretty sad because I hadn't just lost my little childhood crush, I lost a good friend. By sophomore year we were completely incommunicado, and I figured that's the way we were destined to remain. However, my school was extremely competitive when it came to academics, so I never found time to even meet new boys much less hold a meaningful relationship. I even kind of forgot that boys existed.

Then, the absolute oddest thing happened when I went off to college, (all that studying paid off, $15,000 scholarship!) not only was I living in a dorm, but a co-ed one at that. And guess who despite everything turned out to be my new roomie? When I arrived and set down my tote and rolling backpack, all I saw was a guy with a New York Times covering his face, obviously deep in his reading. I introduced myself, and I saw the legs stiffen at the word "Alicia". Then the newspaper fell to the floor, and all I could look at was those light brown eyes just staring at me.

With one hug we were back and better then ever, the dynamic duo reunited. And no, just because we were roommates there was no hanky panky. Instead, between cram sessions and coffee and coffee we stayed in a lot and watched movies on our pathetic little Sony contraption. Sometimes we'd go out to some little off-campus places, but that was a rarity. We were both focused on our studies, if that's even possible with someone so cute just a bed away from you.

As we worked our way through the years, Derrick and I discovered really how right we were for each other. Somehow we just fit into each other's worlds perfectly, and we were in love. So yes there were some kisses on the couch, but like I said never anything else, although people love to assume. I figured we'd graduate, establish some careers, and somehow by almost an accident we'd land in a reception hall dressed in our finest. It all just seemed so effortless.

Well, we did graduate together, class of 2007. We held hands as we tossed out black caps into the air, just as we should of four years ago before we were pulled apart. But none of that mattered now; we were going to move forward. I started an internship at my father's law firm; while Derrick went on to pursue engineering. This time however, we didn't lose touch. We'd talk on the phone at least four times a week, and saw each other at least one of the other days. My little fantasy was coming true.

That Valentine's Day Derrick and I were set to go out to dinner. I just had a feeling that something special was going to happen something romantic; I could just see it in his eyes. However, as we were driving Derrick asked me to get him a pack of gum from the pharmacy. I figured we were going to do some serious smooching that night so I was up for it. Then as I climbed out of the car I felt a pang in my chest just looking in his eyes. The way he said he loved me, and just the shine of his eyes, he knew what was going to happen. I don't know how but he knew, and I guess I did too. I didn't want to listen to my gut, but I could just FEEL that this was the last time I was ever going to see him. I did give him a long kiss before getting on the sidewalk. That was my closure.

When I came out of the store five minutes later I discovered the manifestation of my instincts. Some drunken guy driving on the wrong side of the street had rammed right into the side of Derrick's Mercedes. The cops said the guy was going 80, maybe even 90, and that Derrick had tried to turn away, but the guy was too fast. The impact alone killed him. They found a five karat pink diamond ring in his possession engraved, "Don't ever forget me".

That was exactly one year ago. I finally got my flatiron to work, and now I'm sitting where I'd like to be forever, next to him, with him. I'm smiling at him and I know he's smiling at me too. I showed him that I'm still wearing the ring, and I know he's happy I am. I told him that he made me spend more then I should have just to get a sexy dress for him, but he knows he's worth it. They call me crazy for spending the night sitting next to a tombstone, but I just call them crazy back. Because I'm with my Valentine.


End file.
